Devil on the high seas
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Preview: After his battle with Vergil in the temern ni gru Dante finds himself in a strange new world of pirates and marines. So with nothing better to do he decides to search for a way back home. What kind of (mis)adventures awaits him on the world of One Piece? Preview of the story


**Preview: A Devil among Pirates**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Devil May Cry or One Piece belong to me**

The first thing that Dante Noticed when he awoke was that he wasn't in the underworld anymore but in a house resting in one of the beds, the other thing was that blue haired beauty was nearby "You're awake" said the young woman walking towards him with some food and water.

"Where am I?" Asked him because the last thing he remembered was fighting against Vergil in the underworld _"Goddamnit where is Vergil!"_ thought preoccupied him because he knew that if he ended here, most likely Vergil will do so and that could be bad.

"In Kokoyashi Village in east blue" said her to Dante _"East blue, Coconashi Village? Where in the hell I am?"_ Thought Dante because he didn't know any of those namesand more importantly he didn't felt any of the lingering corruption left of the many demons incursions on the world which should be impossible… Unless he somehow ended in another world.

At that revelation he did the only thing he could do when something went wrong without any explanation "God damnit Vergil you send us to another world" muttered Dante to himself.

"Did you say something?" Asked his host to him which he waved it off as nothing important. After all he have bigger problems at the moment.

 **/Line break/**

Dante have passed the next two weeks on this village and he learned quite a few things already like that there was a world government that didn't have anything to envy to the dictatorships back home, that somehow the world was in the middle of a "Pirate age" and the existence of the so-called devil fruits that apparently give people special abilities but robbed them the capacity of swimming and even floating in any body of water.

Quite frankly this world looked very interesting and he wouldn't have any problem exploring it while searching for a way back home but first; he needed to deal with those pests that were Arlong and his cronies because those guys were mad dogs that really needed to be put down.

"Where are you going Dante?" Asked Nojiko after seeing the son of Sparda taking his gear and walking toward the door.

Dante turned towards her and with his typical confident smile replied "Don't worry Nojiko I'm just going to take a walk around" after saying that he left the house leaving Nojiko with a deep sense of dread.

Dante on the other hand was smiling with anticipation because very soon he would face against the tritons and they would give him an idea of how strong people were on these parts. So after reaching to the destroyed village and seeing some of the tritons nearby he pulled out Rebellion and went towards them.

 **/Line Break/**

Arlong looked truly enraged at the man who singlehandedly defeated all his men like if they were stinking humans "You will pay for this you filthy human!" screamed enraged the triton at Dante who only smirked pissing off more the pirate.

"Oh please cry me a river you Kanye West wannabe" Said Dante to the triton while pointing his blade towards Arlong "Besides if you want to make me pay then come and do it if you can" At those words the triton lose any form of restraint and attacked Dante on a blind rage.

Dante only smirked and pointed one of his guns at the pirate because this was really too easy "Jackpot" said the son of Sparda as the bullet was shot from the pistol towards the triton.

 **Author Notes: And that's all what did you think of it good, regular or bad? I recently begin to watch One Piece after some of my friends begun to pestering me telling me to watch it and man I am so disappointed to don't begin to watch it sooner because it's pretty good.**

 **About this idea this is just a general plot bunny I have because I just begun to watch this anime in the weekend so I don't know much but if I continue this idea it would be most like very different than this because I would put Dante and Vergil in the grand line to see how they fare there.**


End file.
